Episode 2: Hate
ANIME EPISODE 2---HATE & DESPISE ( Japanese title---''"Kirai, Kirai, Daikirai"'' きらい きらい 大嫌い～) Episode Overview The middle school classmates have settled into a daily routine of attendance and classtime, abet with a few confrontations and disputes arising. Saori is especially bitter about Shuichi and Yoshino becoming close friends again. Permanent seat assignments are finally given out by the new teacher. The day rolls on with minor friction occurring during lunchtime and even at after school activities. Sasa wants several classmates to all walk home together, but such is not to be, due to a mutual dislike among many. Only Shuichi and Makoto seem to be getting along together. Even during the evening, sore feelings abound. At home, Maho is unhappy with the time set for her bath. In Yoshino's room, presenting as a boy, he cries on the bed, as he replays in his mind the time when a deep rift developed between Saori and himself, over the attention and affection of Shuichi. The next day, Sasa continues to show emotional distress with regard to her friends. Saori is sour, too, until at the end of the school day, Yoshino surprisingly asks to walk home with her. A snowball effect happens, so that several friends put aside their differences, and not only walk home together, but stop to enjoy ice cream together, too. This Episode's Story Saori, alone in an empty classroom, muses to herself about the relationship between Shuichi and Yoshino, and how the up-and-down nature of it makes her feel excluded and bitter. Shuichi is asked by Mom to take their own bento ( lunchbox ) and the older sister's bento to school. As the classmates converge at the school building, social friction develops between a few. Once inside, Shuichi and Yoshino are walking downstairs, as Saori is walking upstairs, herself still in a very foul mood. In homeroom, desk assignments are facilitated by the new teacher, using a lottery system. A shouting match breaks out between Saori and another girl, but is quickly put to rest. At boy's PE class, another boy calls Shuichi " a girl " as an insult, but Shuichi takes it as a compliment. At lunch, Shuichi drops off the older sister's bento, only to have a couple of girls remark how cute and feminine Shuichi is, much to Maho's displeasure. In the afternoon, the students are asked which after-school clubs they want to join. Yoshino selects girl's basketball, whereas Sasa chooses girl's vollyball. Saori manages to insult a couple of older girls, but talks her way out of any trouble. After school activities begin with girl's practice in the gym, just as Shuichi and Makoto walk home together. After practice, Sasa wants everyone to walk home together, but several girls have mutual dislike of one another, and instead, go their separate ways. Sasa is heartbroken, expresses her anger, and then runs away crying. Maho and a boy named Fumiya are also walking home together, with the boy mentioning how cute and feminine her brother, Shuichi, is. Shuichi and Makoto are studying together at home in Shuichi's bedroom, with both of them wearing cute, four-leaf clover hairclips. However, the session soon changes to gossip about the friends that they both know, including Yoshino. That evening, Maho is displeased with her bath time. A ways away, in Yoshino's bedroom, Yoshino is presenting as a boy, but is frustrated and tearful because of the rift between himself and Saori. FLASHBACK---In a flashback played out in Yoshino's mind, Saori is in Yoshino's bedroom. They both declare their affection for Shuichi, and their mutual hatred of one another because of that. (#) The next day, at school in the morning, Sasa hides in the nurse's office, still devastated that her friends are holding grudges with one another. The nurse tells her that her office is not a hotel. After school, in a surprise effort by being magnanimous, Yoshino asks Saori, her past nemesis, to walk home together. Chi asks to walk with the couple, too. Soon, a few others want to also walk home as a group, including the now chipper Sasa. And it is Sasa who suggests that the little group stop for ice cream. As they eat their own ice cream cups, Saori is now filled with regret and sadness for the snub she gave to the two girls earlier in the day. Chi laughs out loud at Saori for being so downtrodden in such a happy setting. Makoto infers that Shuichi is attracted to Yoshino, even more so than previously, to which Shuichi merely says, " Ya ". Category:Anime Episodes